


Josh's Party Bus

by clarapaget



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: 4x12 never happened, F/F, after they save el and jules, obvious canon-divergence, there's still limited magic, wow this is really really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarapaget/pseuds/clarapaget
Summary: Kady and Alice wash a car.





	Josh's Party Bus

**Author's Note:**

> this fic based on the fact I washed my* car the other day

Josh bought a car. It was quite big and rather more of a party bus than a car. He assumed, that after saving Eliot and Julia, after all the terror they’d all been through, everyone deserved a break. And a road trip. In a party bus definitely not suitable for the crowded streets of Manhattan. Others drivers were sure to press their horns twice as hard. But Josh didn’t mind; he’d increase the sound of the music and buy double the amount of alcohol and chips and… other treats, which meant weed. And _he_ wouldn’t be the driver, he assured. 

Although, Josh had bought the ‘party bus’ off some possible con-man in Brooklyn, and it’d come riddled with bugs splattered across the front, a battered stereo, no air conditioning, and in a blazing purple color. Eliot and Penny were immediately disgusted at the sight when Josh proudly presented it. The ‘party bus’ was in obvious need of wash and repair. 

Eliot and Julia opted out of it, although Eliot said he would do all the interior designing eventually (and pick the new color they would paint it — with magic), with the sole reason being they were just possessed and it’d taken quite the toll on them. Quentin took the role of their carer, as did Margo and Penny. Josh said he bought and paid for the ‘party bus’ so he’d already done his part. This left Kady and Alice. 

 

The ambient magic was low, and the ‘party bus’ needed to be repaired and washed through sheer hard work. Perhaps this is why everyone else had fled; or the bugs. It was definitely the bugs. 

“This is disgusting,” Alice proclaimed. She’d rolled up the sleeves on her white shirt, folding them just above her elbows. Her eyes skimmed the grim that covered the ‘party bus.’

“You’re cleaning the front,” Kady commented as she gestured to the many dead bugs splattered on the hood of the ‘party bus.’ “I worked at a car repair shop for one summer. I’m surecan take care of the engine, stereo, and air conditioning.”

Alice nodded, swallowing a stone that had been sitting dreadfully inside her mouth. Her eyes trailed from the hood of the ‘party bus’ to Kady, who was adorned in a slimming dark grey tank top. And today was the rare occasion of when Kady tied her hair back. She looked like a marvel, like someone new and unknown to Alice. It frightened her, this unknowing beauty, but miraculously also sent shivers up her spine.

As Kady slid underneath the ‘party bus’ her tank hiked up and Alice could faintly see a sliver of perfectly carved abs. Her heart leapt into her chest and she forced it down, moving to grab the water hose, turning it on. She held the water hose tightly in her grip, clenched between her hand. 

The humming sound of water hit against the hood of the ‘party bus’ as Alice did her best to wet the surface of the vehicle. It wasn’t long before Alice moved to the nozzle and turned the water off. 

As water trickled to a stop, Alice tugged the blue bucket filled with water and soap, previously and generously put together by Josh before he bolted, to the front of the ‘party bus.’ She nearly gagged; a spray of bug bodies coated the hood, sticky clumps of yellow looking jelly. The poor creatures had been completely smashed to bits.

Alice grimaced as she dipped a rag into the soapy water, pulling it out, sopping wet, and began to harshly scrub the hood. 

Meanwhile, Kady let her arms become coated with grease stains, and her hair, which was pulled back into a frizzy ponytail, clung with sweat to her forehead. The ‘party bus’ was in dire need of repair; it was dreadful, and Kady wondered if Josh had been ripped off. This was the grunt work, and she could later ask Alice for help in repairing the stereo and air conditioning.

And although they were stuck cleaning and fixing a ‘party bus’ for Josh, Kady was glad she was doing it with Alice. It was hard for her to admit she’d actually liked spending time with Alice, who’d grown on her quite so. She had apologized for punching her, which she almost did not regret. But Alice truly had heart and dedication to helping and repairing her mistake. Kady knew how this felt; this lonesome situation in which Alice found herself, friendless and all alone, grasping for anything to build her back up again.

Kady rolled herself out from underneath the car; some time had passed and her stomach growled; she was parched and starving, aching for a bite of food and the fresh coldness of any kind of beverage — maybe beer. At the hood, Alice was still scrubbing at the bugs, her face twisted in torment. If Kady once believed Alice deserved to be tortured, this would’ve been the perfect device. But Alice didn’t deserve to be tortured, and Kady walked toward her, ready to save her, become her knigght in shinning armor against these dreadful bugs.

Leaning against the side of the car, heat bearing down on both of the women, Kady coughed, alerting Alice. Alice dropped the rag out of fright and clutched her heart in shock. 

“Kady!” she blurted. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“I was thinking we should go out to lunch,” Kady merely said. She was trying her best to act nonchalant, but her body shivered with nerves. Somehow, along the way, she’d turn this littleescape from working into a date.

“Oh,” Alice breathed out. “Looking like this?”

“Why the fuck not?”

This made Alice smile a little; she looked so adorable, her cherub cheeks lighting up with a tinge of pink, and her eyes became instantly bright a full. So full of wonder and love. Kady could stare into the sparkle of Alice’s eyes forever. 

“Okay, but I would very much like to wash my hands first.”


End file.
